NIGHTMARE: Alumina
Alumina is a song by NIGHTMARE and the ending of the anime Death Note. Romaji Nagareru toki no naka matataku Setsuna teki kirameki wo Kono yo no kioku ni kizamu tame Aruki tsuzukeru BELIEVER Dare ni mo mirenai yume wo mite Iranai mono wa subete suteta Yuzurenai omoi kono mune ni yadoshite Mada riaru idearu no hazama ni ite Gisei no kaze ni ashi wo torarete mo Afureru shoudou wo osae kirenai Tsuyoku motomeru kokoro ga aru kara "Itsuwari" "osore" "kyoshoku" "urei" Samazama na negatibu ni Torawareru hodo yowaku wa nai Kodoku mo shiranu TRICKSTER Yozora wo tsukisasu biru no mure Hoshi nado mienai sora miage "Mayoi wa nai ka" to jibun ni toikakeru Kono machi juu afureru mono ni mamire Utsutsu wo nukatsu you na koto wa nai Asu e to tsunagaru michi no hate de Kono te ni tsukamu mono wo mitai kara Mabuta wo toji ishiki no umi ni ukande omoi egaku Risou wo te ni suru sono toki wo Kagiri aru "sei" wo kono yo ni uke Kare yuku dake wa oroka ni hitoshii Hoka no dare mo ga mochienai mono "jibun jishin" to iu na no kesshou e Kirei goto wo tsukitoosu koto Itsuka makoto e kawaru Katakuna ni shinji tsuzuketai IT'S JUST MY FAITH, THE ABSOLUTE TRUTH... Nagareru toki no naka matataku Setsuna teki kirameki wo Kono yo no kioku ni kizamu tame Aruki tsuzukeru BELIEVER Kanji 流れる時間（とき）の中瞬く刹那的煌めきを この世の記憶に刻むため　歩き続けるBeliever 誰にも見れないユメを見て　要らないものは全て捨てた ゆずれない想い　この胸に宿して まだ現実（リアル）と理想（イデアル）の狭間にいて　犠牲の枷に足をとられても 溢れる衝動押さえきれない　強く求める心があるから 「偽り」「恐れ」「虚飾」「憂い」　様々なネガティブに とらわれるほど弱くはない　孤独も知らぬTrickster 夜空を突き刺すビルの群れ　星など見えない宙（そら）見上げ 「迷いはないか」と　自分に問いかける この街中溢れるモノにまみれ　うつつを抜かすようなことは無い 未来（あす）へと繋がる道の果てで　この手に掴むものを見たいから 瞼を閉じ意識の海に浮かんで　思い描く　理想を手にするそのときを 限りある「生」をこの世に受け　枯れゆくだけは愚かに等しい 他の誰もが持ち得ないもの　「自分自身」という名の結晶へ キレイゴトを突き通すこと　いつか真実（まこと）へ変わる 頑に信じ続けたい　It's just my faith. The absolute truth. 流れる時間（とき）の中瞬く　刹那的煌めきを この世の記憶に刻むため　歩き続けるBeliever English Translation I'm a believer who keeps on walking In order to etch into my memories of this world An ephemeral glimmer, Sparkling in the passing time. Dreaming what no one can dream, I've completely discarded the things I don't need, Carrying in this chest of mine Hopes I can't surrender. Still in the gap between reality and my ideals, Even though my legs are bound by the shackles of sacrifice, I can't manage to suppress the overflowing urge, Because I have a heart that persistently seeks its desire. I am not so weak to be seized with The various negativities-- Falsehood, fear, ostentation, grief-- I'm a trickster who knows no loneliness. A crowd of buildings piercing the night sky... Looking up to a sky where stars and such can't be seen, I ask myself, "Do I have any doubts?" The city is smeared with overflowing things Its not something that unrealistic At the end of the road that connects us to the future, I want to see what ive go in my hand Closing my eyes, I float on the sea of my senses, and envision it The day that I have my ideals within my grasp Its accepted in this world that "righteousness" has its limits, and withering is foolishly the same way Something that no one else has, toward a crystallization called myself Piercing though simplicity, one day it will change into reality I want to continue to obstinately believe, its just my faith. The absolute truth Amidst the passing time, a twinkling and ephemeral sparkling im a believer that keeps walking, to carve his memories of it into the world Category:NIGHTMARE Lyrics Category:Anison Category:Death Note